


HT100 Challenge 186 – Sports: Extra Point

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [16]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #186 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 186 – Sports: Extra Point

Sometimes the memory of Keller haunted him in unexpected ways. You wouldn't think watching the Super Bowl would be a potential landmine, and yet, he's sitting here and hearing Keller, feeling the warmth of his breath across the back of his neck.

"Later tonight, how 'bout I show you how I get the extra point."

Watching at the time, he'd been dismissive of what he considered Keller's pathetic attempt. Now, despite everything that's happened, he wishes Keller could show him one more time how he gets that extra point. Toby smiles, in practice, the extra point had been quite remarkable.


End file.
